Born for Good Raised for Evil
by Sleepydreamer97
Summary: At the age of five, Captain Man's daughter was kidnapped. Now, the villain is back and he has a new sidekick. Captain Man must stop his enemy and save his daughter from a life of crime.
1. Chapter 1

Danny waved at me as I got under the tube. The babysitter was next to her, smiling and waving too. I waved back and tapped my belt buckle.

"Bye, Daddy. Teach the bad guys a lesson."

I smiled and then waved one more time.

"Up the tube."

Her smile stayed in my mind as I went to fight crime. But I sensed something was wrong as I walked into the warehouse. There was no one around and the silence was incredible. A bad feeling filled me and I ran as fast as I could back to the man cave.

The sight was too great as I entered the man cave. Not much was destroyed but there was enough to tell that something bad had happened. I looked around for her but couldn't find her. Her toys were scattered on the floor, some broken from being stepped on. I saw her bear close by and picked it up. Anger welled up inside me as I saw the marking on the bear. It was the symbol of my arch nemesis. I had tried to catch him many times but he got away. Illusion always got away. And now he had the only thing that I wanted to protect the most.

~EIGHT YEARS LATER~

"Ray, what's the emergency?"

I looked at the bear I was holding before turning to Henry. He seemed confused about the bear but turned his attention back to me.

"Illusion is the emergency."

Henry looked confused. "Illusion?"

"That's right. He's my arch nemesis and has escaped capture every time I tried to stop him. He plans to take over the world someday and he wants to start with Swellview."

Henry looked shocked. "That's awful. But the look in your eyes says that there is more than what you're telling me."

I looked away from Henry and looked at the bear. I felt like tears were starting to form but I quickly blinked to keep them from falling. I couldn't lie to Henry this time.

"There is something that I haven't told you. Eight years ago Illusion was causing trouble in Swellview. Information on a hideout was sent to me and I went to look. Well, I had a daughter then and that was the last time I saw her. I knew something was wrong when I entered the warehouse and ran back here as fast as I could. When I returned, I found everything a mess. The babysitter was dead and my daughter was gone." I stopped for a second, taking a deep breath, and then continued. "Illusion left his mark on her bear and I've been trying to find her ever since."

Henry looked like he felt sorry for me. I was usually cheerful and cracking jokes, but I was saddened at the thought of my daughter. Suddenly, Henry got the look he usually got when he had thought of something.

"Ray! If Illusion is back, maybe he has your daughter with him! We can find him and get your daughter back."

I looked at Henry and thought he was on to something. But there was also a little doubt to the idea.

"You might be right, Henry. But Illusion can manipulate people. Plus, Danny was only five when she was taken. Illusion might have taught her things that could have changed her. She might not be the daughter I lost."

Henry looked annoyed. "You still have a chance to get her back. Plus, if she's on our side, you can have two sidekicks."

I looked at Henry, slightly annoyed, but I knew Henry was right. If Illusion was back he might have Danny and she might have a chance to be with me again. I thought about how nice it would be to have my daughter back but I was brought out of my thoughts as the emergency sirens went off. I brought up the screen. Gooch popped up like usual, but he had Cheyenne with him. Charlotte was out so Cheyenne was filling in for her in Junk N' Stuff.

"What's the emergency, Gooch?"

"There's a robbery in progress."

"Where?"

"At the Swellview Bank. It's Illusion and a sidekick."

I nodded, but turned back as Cheyenne started to speak.

"But you have to be careful. The sidekick has powers that can cause some real damage. Henry has to be careful."

"Right."

I looked at Henry with concern. I hadn't thought about Henry going up against Illusion but there was no time to think. I pulled out his gum and looked at Henry.

"You ready?"

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime."

I smiled at Henry's enthusiasm and, together,we popped a gumball into our mouths and began chewing. The bubbles expanded and then burst into a flash of green light, changing us into our costumes. We then went to our spots under the tubes and tapped our belt buckles. The tubes descended into their places.

"Up the tube."


	2. Chapter 2

People were crying in fear as Kid Danger and I entered the bank. A girl about Henry's age was tying people up with chains. She wasn't using a padlock and seemed to make the chains appear out of thin air. I figured she was using one of the powers Gooch had mentioned. The girl wore an all black costume that was similar to Kid Danger's except her pants were skinnier, she wore knee-high combat boots and gloves that were the same style as mine. The only difference was that they went up to her elbows. The girl also wore a black mask that was the same style as Henry's.

I saw that the girl was the only one out but I knew Illusion was around.

"Excuse me?"

The girl quickly turned around, looking startled and scared as she saw us. "W-wha-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You'll ruin everything."

I was a little confused about the girls reaction. Usually the criminal acted tough and wasn't afraid. The girl was clearly terrified even though she tried her best not to be.

"I think you should let these innocent people go. When that's done, we can talk and try to resolve this situation."

The girl looked even more terrified at the mention of letting the people go. I could have swore I saw her knees shaking.

"NO! I can't do that. Master will be very angry with me if I let the hostages go. He'll send me back to the dark room if I disobey him."

I looked at the girl and was about to say something, but I was cut off as a man walked out from the back of the bank. I stiffened and glared at Illusion as the criminal walked up and stood beside his sidekick, all the while sneering at me.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Man and Kid Danger. Such a pleasant surprise. I see you've met my sidekick. She's awfully shy when she meets new people."

The girl didn't look at Illusion. She looked like she wanted to get away from him. Fear filled the girls eyes and I wondered why. The girl glanced at me with a feeling I couldn't make out. At that moment, Illusion decided to change things up.

"This isn't very fun. How about we play a game? Mirror?"

It seemed like some sort of message passed between the two. Mirror didn't seem to like what was said, but sighed like she had no choice. Before I could react, a chain shot out from Mirrors hand and locked the doors shut. Then, Mirror shot a chain at a piece of broken concrete nearby. The chain wrapped around the piece and, using all her strength, Mirror swung the block at Kid and I. Using myself as a barrier, I wrapped my arms around Kid Danger, shielding him from the concrete. The block hit me full force, sending a wave of pain up my back. I cried out as Kid and I were flung to the other side of the room. The pain ebbed away as I uncurled myself from Kid Danger. Besides being a bit dusty, he was ok. As I looked up, I saw that Illusion and Mirror were surrounded by goons. There were bags of money around Illusion and he was holding some sort of red ball.

"Well, this was fun, but we should be going. Cheerio!"

Illusion threw the ball to the ground and it exploded, shrouding the villains in red smoke. The smoke stung my eyes and made me cough. By the time, I was able to see, Illusion, Mirror and the goons were gone, along with the money.

"I can't believe they got away. We could have taken them."

Henry was storming around the man cave. He was just as mad as I was, but I didn't really pay attention to him. I was looking at security photos from the bank while Cheyenne worked the controls.

"Stop here."

Cheyenne paused in her scrolling. The photo was a close up of Mirror. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about her that seemed familiar. The way she acted around Illusion made it seem like she was scared of him. Her behavior wasn't like of a normal villain sidekick.

"Cheyenne, zoom in and enhance the image."

"Ok."

Cheyenne did as I asked. I looked at Mirror's face, taking in the details, and felt my breath get stuck in my throat. On the bottom of Mirror's right cheek was a scar. I'd know that scar anywhere. A small smile formed on my face and a tear pricked the corner of my eye.

"Danny…"


End file.
